Crawl Back to Love
by LadiiBabiiBossLoyalty990
Summary: The gang goes through some serious drama...between,betrayal and romance what will happen? Will their love CONQUER ALL? Especially when Grace Anderson develops a dangerous obsession with Chad? Chaylor-Traylor-Chaylor & Z&S,R&G,J&K and etc..Plz R
1. What?

_This story is dedicated to general wildcat who stuck w/ me through everything!_

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything except Jordyn ans Sandra McKessie and all the gang's kids..**

There sitting in a dark small room light just barely making it through the short burgundy curtains lay an unconscious Taylor Charlotte McKessie. Sitting next to her, former lover, fiancé, and creator of this chaos Chad Danforth peering into the now darkness, trying to contain tears threatening to fall. 25 years of his and the gang's life nothing but happiness, love, and ups and downs did it ever occur, to him he'd be responsible for the possible death of his friends…no family.

My love and my life are possibly gone because of me…all because I was selfish and irresponsible. My friends…my family are gone. My child and the love of my life Taylor McKessie may be dead because of me. For right now, let me just explain some recent events.

**February 21, 1985 2:32 a.m.**

Pain tore through her body as she pushed out a baby. "Get this thing out of me!" It was finally happening; Jacklyn and Eric Danforth were finally having a baby boy well- 'Okay maybe a lil' too far, how about around the time baby #1 was acknowledged…'

**July 2****nd****, 2009 11:45 a.m.**

"Jordyn can you pass me the jar of pickles in the fridge please cousin?"Tay said taking out 4 spoonfuls of Pistachio ice cream. 'What the hell was my girl eating?' "Umm sure here ya go in the hell are you eating?"Jordyn McKessie asked quirking his eyebrows. 'Exactly what I said…okay maybe not _said_, she's been a lil' hormonal lately. She cried this morning because I didn't make bacon. The girl is crazy…don't tell her I said that'

"Baby you sure you don't want some?"She said offering me spoonful. "Naw...I'm good baby." 'That's it Chad keep a smile on your face and _your _breakfast down.' "What about you guys?" 'I'm going to vomit.' "No thanks Mickey." Ryan said grabbing an apple. "I'm a chef but I've never seen that mixture before." 'Dude Zeke is trying so hard to smile right now.' "No thanks cuz considering it smells like a dead wet puppy!"Jordyn made a disgusted face.'That's just plain mean J.' "Ball anyone?" Jason asked. 'He raised that damn basketball Billy, the one we had since we were six. Idiot.' "Right behind ya!"

**Gabriella's POV**

'Mood swings, chronic vomiting, headaches, eating like there's no tomorrow...D'oh!' "D'oh!" Shar raises an eyebrow at me. 'I have to stop watching the Simpsons with Jason. The same time I open my mouth to speak Tay proves my accusations…she ran to the bathroom to blow chunks. She's pregnant.' "Your pregnant."I say holding the hair out of her face. "Pregnant? Thats impossible"! 'Did she forget we own New Mexico's most successful practice together?' "Please, I probably just have a stomach virus or-" 'She blows more huh you were saying Tay?' "How can I be pregnant?"(Vomits again) "Well see Tay when 2 people love each other they do the-" Kelsi started."Shut up Kelsi!" Sandra gives Kelsi an 'I can't believe you look' and continues rubbing Tay's back.' Jason and her are the perfect couple sometimes.' "I'm not exactly ready for a baby right now you guys." She starts crying.'Freaking Hormones already kicking in.'

**Sharpay's POV**

"Tay are you serious? Danforth loves you more than life will be more than ecstatic!"I say pouring out a cup of seltzer water. "Chad is a kid himself he'll only be happier with a mini you and him running around the house..okay maybe a mini you and a lil' afro puff for a baby boy but still."It was Kelsi's turn to add her 2 cents." Be sure to brush your teeth first..because it stinks...badly" 'I can't believe she just said..what is wrong with Kelsi?' Gabi and Sandra give her a 'I'm getting ready to hurt you look'."Sorry?"All she does is shrug. Unbelievable.

* * *

**A/N: My very first Read and Review!I'm sure some of you have seen my reviews or notes and profile so chances 9 out of 10 you already know me or are familiar with me..anyways I also dedicate my story to BabyS2245(Shai) and whoever else love Chaylor and please R and a million and a Chocolate Bar-Jai **


	2. Author's Note

Character Names

Chad Anthony Danforth-25 years old

Troy Michael Bolton-26 years old

Taylor Charlotte McKessie-24 years old

Sandra Jamie McKessie (cousin)-25 years old

Jordyn Charlie McKessie (cousin)-25 years old

Sharpay Shantel Evans-25 years old

Ryan Matthew Evans-25 years old

Gabriella Melinda Montez-24 years old

Ezekiel Christopher Baylor-26 years old

Jason Nicholas Cross-25 years old

Kelsi Michelle Nielson-23 years old

A/N: I want to take a temporary break to comfort my bff Kisha because of this whole Haiti Crisis going on…but in the meanwhile can I get at least 3 more reviews? This is my first story ya know.-makes a puppy face-Pweaty Pwease?


	3. Are you surprised?

**Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing unfortunately… life sucks sometimes, don't it?**

**However this chapter is dedicated to ****cornique chaylor girl**** and all who reviewed. Thanks a million and enjoy!**

**3 Hours Later… Sharpie's POV**

Zeke jogs in all hot and sweaty looking as good as ever. Damn. "Whoa that was some game today" He said coming inside laughing. "What was the score baby?" Don't stare Sharpay. Although I know it's pretty damn much impossible. "45 to 60 this time only because the sun kept getting in my eyes." Ryan said smiling at me. "Whatever." Dear Lord he licked his lips. "Shar you agree right?" Calm yourself Sharpie- "Baby?" Zeke asked snapping me back into reality. "Huh?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "Umm…oh…umm…yeah whatever you said baby." Smooth move Shar. Then Gabi makes this 'you were staring' look at me and smirks. A hardy har har Montez. Like she hasn't done it before with Ryan.

**Taylor's POV**

A baby? What am I gonna do? What if Chad doesn't want a baby? We're not exactly parent material…at least not as yet. I'm gonna be sick. There I go, I just tried to keep down the seltzer water and saltine crackers Care just gave me but apparently I'm looking at it right now, in the toilet. Maybe I am pregnant? So far though 1 stupid month of me throwing up, headaches, sleeping 24/7, cravings, and hormones. This is what I get for loving Chad so much and the simple fact he can't keep his hands off of me. I mean hell he looks at me sometimes and just wants to take me right there and then; half the time we're in a public place. Last time I blinked too hard at him I couldn't walk straight for a week if ya catch my drift.

**Gabriella's POV**

"I think Tay and Chad need some alone time like now." I whisper to Carebear. "Good Idea." She nods. "Umm guys can you come with me to go meet that…man at the place?" What the hell am I saying? "What place Gabs?" Jason asks looking at me. "You know that place around that man we know…" "Which man Gabi?" Zeke asks raising an eyebrow at me. Men are so slow sometimes. "Would you guys just come on please?!" Now I'm just straight pissed. Now Ryan gotta put his 2 cents in. "What man baby?" "You know that man that lives by that park…" He's really pushing me now. "No I don't know no man Gabriella and I'm not leaving until I do know who the hell this man is!" He done lost his ever loving cotton picking mind. Who the hell he raising his voice at? Last time a man raised his voice at me, well let's just say OJ Simpson's wife isn't the easiest to kill especially with her husband's timing. He wasn't exactly guilty ya know. I think I've said too much for now...

"Ryan Matthew Evans get out! Otherwise you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month!" I lost it…he pushed me and I lost it. "Damn Gabi we were just curious, no need to blow a fuse." Jason said looking offended and slightly scared. "Get. Out. Now." You know what they say curiosity killed the retarded cats or in this case the retarded monkies.

**Sandra's POV**

Damn, I ain't seen Gabi this mad since…well I don't know when. Oh yes I do, when someone said a year back that Rihanna didn't deserve that beating from Chris. Gabs straight lost it. The other girl end up going home with a semi bald head and Gabi smiled at the fist full of blonde extensions. She is sorta mental sometimes; I think Sharpie is rubbing off on this poor soul. "Ouch 30 degree burn Gabi." I say holding in my laughter but stop when she sends daggers my way. Ooh someone's on the edge.

**Taylor's POV**

Okay Tay that's it. "Chad I'm pregnant." Way to deadpan it McKessie. "Your pr…pr…pre…pregnant? How?" His face showed a mixture of happiness and pure confusion with a hint of utter shock. "I think we both know how Danforth." I say smirking. "So I'm going to be a father?" 3.2.1. "I'm going to be a dad?" 2.1. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He laughs spinning me around. "Oh no" I say running to the bathroom. "Sorry baby." He smiles at me.

**A/N: What do ya guys think? Sorry its so short. I was sort of distracted by watching a black and white movie.^^ It's not the best but at least I tried. As for the reviews, only if it was 3 I still enjoyed them because I end up getting like past 30 or 40 hits for these last 2 chapters. Crazy Right? Okay so read and review and tell me what you guys think even if its something simple like 'I like it' it would mean the world to me. Next chapter coming up: Obsession  
Oh yeah a question for all of you to dwell on, there is going to be a mystery female later on in the story to bring serious trouble between the gang, What should her name be (first and last) and occupation? Don't let it be some random occupation like baker let it be something like Chad's I think I done said too much!!Anywayz leave your answer in the reviews or PM me it really doesn't matter..Sugarplum fairies-Jai**


	4. My,Yours and Our Obsession

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Except Sandra and Jordyn McKessie...

I would like to thank :  
Cornique chaylor girl  
HeartswerenevermeantoRace for reviewing the last chapter! Please R&R!Enjoy Everyone!  
Song:Obsession by Frankie J (Don't own)

* * *

4 Months Later…Taylor's POV (Thursday Morning)

I hate Chad Anthony Danforth right about now for 2 ugly consecutive reasons.

Its early in the morning  
And my heart is really lonely  
Just thinkin 'bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I don't know how to take it  
But its driving me so crazy  
I don't know if its right  
I'm tossing turning in my bed  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin 'bout your beauty it makes me  
weep

1.) HE did this to me. The headaches, nausea, cravings, backaches, chronic vomiting, constant peeing, mood swings, swollen ankles, and to top it all off I feel like the Titanic or better yet, a submarine. I Taylor McKessie am 5 months pregnant and I'm not even sure I'm wearing the same shoes anymore, not like I actually care.

2.)He is smothering me…ya hear me smothering me with love and excitement! I mean I don't get it, am I supposed to be excited too? The excitement wears off as you empty your contents into your toilet bowl for the umpteenth time in one night, as time passes by…so does your excitement and morning sickness. I understand he's excited or whatever but it's a little annoying to have him breathing down my fudging neck. You see I can't curse or become angry because the baby hears and feels my emotions.

3.)The worse part of it all is…even though all of this is happening so fast, I can't help but love him four times more. Okay I know that's three reasons but I still got my point across.

I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love  
Baby...........

[Chorus]  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
than what am I doing wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Its just an illusion that I have in my heart

Troy's POV

Finally home sweet home! After being gone in Italy for 5 months, you start to forget how your apartment actually looks. Okay on the "bright side" my love life is 95% over, okay maybe 33% over. The love of my life Taylor McKessie is pregnant by my bud since preschool Chad Danforth.

Now I know you're not my lady but I'm trying to make this right  
I don't know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me kick it with you then well maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all night now I don't care if you got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I know he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
weep

Before you get any ideas, I'm not jealous no don't get me wrong I'm not, I just wish she was having my baby. Back in East High Tay and I had our ups and downs and we fought like any other couple, but the one thing you could say is we REALLY loved each other and I messed it up for good. One summer night Shar and Ryan threw this gigantic party in their summer condo to kick off graduation.

I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love  
Baby...........

[Chorus]  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
than what am I feeling  
what am I doing wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Its just an illusion that I have in my heart

I got like really tipsy then really drunk and I mean _really _drunk and slept with a cheerleader, who just so happen to have a dangerous obsession with trying to break me and Tay up so she can have me. 3 weeks later Amber showed up at Gabi's house and told her and the rest of the gang she was pregnant when the little slut knew she wasn't. That night Tay threw her charm bracelet at me… the one I gave her for our 2 year anniversary. One of the charms cut me on my shoulder, but the pain from the charm didn't really hurt as much as the pain I was feeling when I saw her crying and our chances at loving each other again, disappearing. I swear I regret all of it and…I would take it back if I could but I can't.

Now I know you're not my lady but I'm trying to make this right  
I don't know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me kick it with you then well maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all night now I don't care if you got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I know he cant love u right, quite like I can  
Its 5 o'clock in the morning  
And I still cant sleep

Taylor's POV

"Guys I really need to stretch my legs. This baby is so active today." I say subconsciously rubbing my belly.

"Smarty isn't that what Danforth is for? I mean other than helping make that baby?" Kelsi asks looking at me with a 'duh' smirk on her face. You know ever since we graduated college she's had one hell of a smart mouth on her.

Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me  
weep  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I don't know what to do I think I'm in love

"Yeah but… well he's not here! He doesn't want me Kelsi because I'm fat and ugly and…and I eat like there's no tomorrow and can't stand the sight of myself! I waddle when I walk, I could swear the pathways for the doors are getting smaller, I still vomit up everything I eat, none of my clothes fit even though I _just_ bought them 2 days before, I keep changing moods, and…and on top of all that Troy isn't even here or the guys to say how much of an ass Chad is being!" I yell out at the girls before busting out in tears. My God it feels really good to vent sometimes.

"Aww Tay I don't know what to say…" Kelsi says looking at me sort of embarrassed and sad.

[Chorus]  
Amor no es amor (if this ain't love)  
then what am I feeling  
what am I doing wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart

"Hey families long time no see!" Oh dear Gawd. "Hey Troysie!" Gabs says running to hug him. Why the hell is she is damn perky? "Hey baby G, Sharpie, Playmaker, and my favorite Carebear." Then he looks at me with those sparkling blue eyes, the ones that could make you wanna go swim in them from how oceanic blue they are. "Hey McKessiebaby." he says looking at me a little surprised. "Hey Boltonbaby." Curse you…you Greek God. "How you doing Boltonbaby? Long time no see." I love the way you freak it like that  
I love the way you freak it like that  
I love the way you freak it like that  
Its an obsession

He flashes me that seductive grin filled with pearly whites at me. Let's take a _good_ look at him shall we? He is wearing an open black leather jacket, a red polo shirt just tight enough so you can see his abs (Damn), dark faded yet still brand new jeans hanging oh so deliciously off his hips, and his high top red and black Nikes, oh and his signature diamond studs in his left ear…damn it Bolton! "I been missing my family like crazy McKessie." My translation: I been missing _you_ like crazy baby.

[Baby Bash]  
Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feeling serene  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing

I guess Kelsi and the girls took this as their hint because they left to get the guys next door. "So how are you and Chad going?" he asked me rocking me back and forth on his heels, a cute little habit he developed in elementary school. "We're doing pretty well so far, he went to L.A. to visit the family for a little bit." Did I mention this was awkward?

"Without you?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

Got alot of money, I love to spend it  
And that's what's up and I don't care what people scream  
No I'm blessin' when I'm stressin'  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy  
Cuz my ma know how I do, we go rendezvous, MI CORAZON BELONGS TO YOU

"The traveling is way too much for me right now especially with this baby." Liar. Chad left 4 days ago saying he needed some time away. "I swear…" Suddenly Troy embraced me in the most knees buckling hug. "Tay I missed you so much." He says whispering into my neck.

[Chorus]  
Amor ...no es amor (if this ain't love)  
then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong) what am I doing so wrong [echo]  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart  
Amor ...no es amor (if this ain't love)

"Oh God Troy I missed you too…more than you could ever know." I still get butterflies for him and I know no matter how much I love Chad, I always will. At that point all I do is inhale his scent and live in this and only this moment.

Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong) what am I doing so wrong [echo]  
Amor, no es amor (if this ain't love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart

Amor


	5. You Never Cared

Umm hey peoplez!I's so sorry for the long wait!  
I wanna give a shout out to:  
WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
General Wildcat  
Cornique Chaylor girl  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except fro the plot and Sandra and Jordyn and Isabelle(pics on profile)  
Please I beg of you review!!Please Even if you do or don't like it..preferably if you do!Please!  
*3 reviews to continue on to the next chapter..*

* * *

"Ya'll ready for that walk now?" Sandra asks snapping me and Troy out of our moment.

"Damn it Carebear." I whisper into Troy's shirt.

"Earth to the lovebirds! Are you and Ms. Hormonal coming or what?"

"Yeah Care me and Tay are coming." Troy said reluctantly letting go of me.

Once They Leave…  
Troy's POV

"Who would've ever thought we'd end up so successful?" I say looking at Tay.

"Sure as hell not me! Once Mrs. Rubin gave me a B- on my English exam and I cried, I didn't think Harvard would accept me after then." Gabs said looking at me and Tay.

"Umm Gabi you went to Julliard either way that was your first choice of college…

"That's what I said too!" Something is wrong with Gabi…

I went to say something but Tay grabbed my hand. "Yeah Tay?" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"Why does that face look oh too familiar?" She said looking towards the direction of a woman on the corner begging for money. Oh no, it's Isabelle. (picture on profile)

Taylor's POV

Oh no Gabriella. "Gabi wait for…" Too Late.

"Isabelle?" Gabrielle asked. That was me and Troy's cue to rush over but in my case waddle over. Damn Izzy looked a mess compared to the last time we saw her which was about 3 or 4 years earlier.

Long story short, back in high school Gabi's big sis Isabelle McKayla Montez graduated a year or two before us. She went to Colombia to study journalism but dropped out when she met Austin "Big Blue" Conrad. Unknown to her and the rest of the family, he was an infamous kingpin of Albuquerque. He got her hooked on drugs and that's when she dropped out a month later. The hurtful part of it all was that she wasn't only Gabi's biological sister but she was our big sis as well, we looked up to her.

Four years ago she broke into Gabi's house and stole some money and packed up her own clothes but she left her locket for Gabi.

"Hey…hey…hey sis. How…how's it going?" This girl is as high as Snoop Dogg on weekends. "Troy and Tay…aww…ya'll…. have…having…a…b…baby?"She stuttered out trying to stay still. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, her clothes were dirty and slightly ripped and she had multiple scars on her legs and arms. "Still going strong after all these years? What…what about you guys…Shar…Sharpie and Kelsi…ooh and Care…Carebear? Hey listen Gab…Gabi...sis you…got any money?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! Are you _high _Isabelle?"

"Naw…I ain't high…Gabi…no way…" She is straight lying through her teeth.

"Shut your mouth Isabelle. You are no sister of mine…at least not anymore." Gabi said getting teary eyed.

"Oh really? You…don't remember… all them….t…times you would climb into bed w…with me w…when you had a bad dweam? Huh?!"

'No you're not any freaking sister of mine Isabelle! Any sister of mine wouldn't have done this to her gawd damn family!" She screamed letting her tears flow freely now.

"You know how many times I tried to g…get clean Gabriella? Every time I tried you and….our…supposed family turned your…your backs on me because…I…I didn't live up to…that _pedestal _ya'll put me on!" I think Isabelle was crying now or her eyes were probably still glossed over from the cocaine.

"In case you haven't noticed Izzy our parents yes they turned their back on you because you didn't want to be helped, you felt as if you had to…to please the rest of us! These people my friends and their family they _are_ our family Izzy! They never once turned their backs on you, all they did was open their arms and welcome you! When daddy said for me to give up hope on you I _defended_ you…I looked up to you! I _never ever_ stopped loving you Izzy _never_!" Gabi screamed her voice cracking slightly.

"Ya'll don't care about me so I sure…sure as hell don't care any of ya'll." Izzy said looking down.

"You know what Isabelle? I hope you overdose! Go ahead and die for all I care! Just make sure you don't acknowledge me once you're on your death bed!" Gabi screamed then ran away. We all go after her but Troy stays behind to help me _waddle._

Gabi's POV

Isabelle? After four years of worrying over her, I still get to say 'hey everyone my sister's an alcoholic crack head and just a full blown drug addict' it's amazing.

"Gabi? Gabriella?" It's Sharpie. "Gabriella Melinda Montez, stop right there or else! I _do_ have my lucky tazer ya know!"That sentence alone makes me stop in my tracks. "How are you feeling?" She asks catching up to me.

"I'm okay Sharpie" Horrible.

"Gabi we've all been friends since daycare, you know you can't lie to me especially." She says putting her hand on my shoulder. Why is she always right?

"It's a strange gift." She says winking at me.

"Ahh! How'd you…"She's good.

"I know I am." Freak in Prada.

"I know you are but what am I?"She says wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walking towards the gang.

"A good sister Sharpie…"


	6. Unexpected Christmas Surprises

I'm so so so sorry everyone for the long wait! I just returned to school after 3 months still healing from a sprained ankle and I have some work to catch up on. Not to mention I'm a bit of a procrastinator..lol  
Alright so I wanna give a shout out to my following peeps for reviewing the last chappie:

**TraylorxChaylor  
Cornique Chaylor Girl  
WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
**So please tell me what you think and keep on reviewing!  


* * *

3 Months Later…  
Christmas Eve (Taylor's POV)  
Thursday 1:13 p.m.

"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Good Tidings we bring, to you and our-  
Merry Christmas Teddy…" Troy whispered sending shivers down my spine.

"Ahh boy don't you play with me!" I said trying to soothe the now kicking kangaroo child in my swollen belly.

"What the hell is going on?" Shar yelled coming out the kitchen with a pink diamond studded tazer in hand. It was an early Christmas gift from Zeke. Remind me to thank him later...

"Nothin Sharpie, put your tazer away you're gonna hurt someone by accident." As if she wouldn't mind, hell that would be here Christmas present this year.

"Your point is Tay?" See I told you. I glared at her. Wait for it…3…2…1. "Alright, fine." As a child we (the gang) could never stand being glared at by each other.

"What'd he do Tay?" Gabi asked coming out with a cup of egg nog.

"Nothing really." Unless you count him breathing (literally) on my neck and slyly brushing against my back while helping me reach the really high parts of the tree. Okay so really he had his arms above my shoulders and his face almost nuzzled into my neck. This would normally be Chad doing this, but he was in Jamaica with his sisters, aunt and uncle. Beautiful ways to spend Christmas don'tcha think?

"Oh Christ!"

"What's wrong Mickey?" Ryan asked me rubbing my back.

"I don't really know but I think my water just broke…owww."

"How do you know?" Jase asked me lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't know Jase maybe because I'm leaking onto the carpet and I know I didn't pee…" This is not the time for me to smack him upside the head.

"Okay umm Kelsi and Ry get some pillows, warm water, scissors, towels, like 2 sheets, and the baby clothes we left over here yesterday!" Gabi yelled helping me onto the floor.

"Ahh!"

"Okay Tay I need you to breathe calmly.."

"Gabs I'm not one of the patients we have to deal with so just get this thing out of me and keep your trap shut!"

"Tay calm down please." Gabi said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Owww!" Oh God it feels as if someone is digging their nails into my inside.

"Hurry Gabi…" I went to scream again but suddenly Troy sat behind me and took my hands into his.

"Taylor please breathe for me babe just breathe…" He whispered into my ear. When he said that, the pain just went away… but only for a second.

"Tay you're starting to crown. I need you to push as hard as you can! You ready?"

"NO!"

Gabi- "Okay T push!"

"Ahhhhhhhh…." I don't wanna push!

Shar- "and 11, 12,13,14,15, Breathe Tay."

I release the breathe and replace with a hardy groan.

Ry- "Doing good Mickey." Ry said holding my left leg.

Gabi- "Push T!"

"Ahh!" Oh God someone get this baby out of me!

Shar- "12, 13, 14, 15 and breathe Tay."

"Oh no Gabs…I can't do this."

Troy- "Yes you can babes your almost there." Troy said kissing my forehead.

Ry- "Doing great sis." Ry said wiping my head with a wet rag using his free hand.

Kelsi- "Push!"

Shar- "11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and breathe Teddy."

"Oh God…get him or her out of me Gabi please!"

Jase- "Push!" Ry said giving me a piece of ice.

"Ahhhh!"

Shar- "Come on T push hard!" Listen I am pushing as hard as I can!

"Ahhhh!"

Zeke- "11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and breathe T."

"Owww oohh my God."

Kelsi- "Push Tay!"

"Ahhhh!"

Gabi- "Push hard sis!"

"I AM!"  
Troy- "13, 14, 15 and breathe babes."

This time I gasped for air after holding that damn breathe for so long.

Gabi- "Okay babes I need you to push one more time!"

Ry and Zeke- "Push very hard sis!"

"Ahhhh!"

Cries Fill the Room  
5:23 p.m.

Gabi- "Congratulations Mickey, you have a beautiful baby boy!" Gabi said showing Troy where to cut the umbilical cord.

Troy-"He sure is." He said kissing my forehead drenched in sweat and covered with loose curls.

"Here you guys go…you can clean him off now." Gabi said handing my bundle of joy to Ry and Kelsi.

"Your baby boy is…9lbs 6oz. 11 inches." Ry said smiling at me.

"Aww Tay can I keep him?" Kelsi asked wrapping him in a blanket.

Do I look crazy or what Kelsi? "Maybe next time K, you know when I use an epidural. Troy?"

"Yeah T?"

"Thank you." I said kissing his hand which was still interlocked with mine.

"No problem McKessie, anything for you…and my nephew of course." Nice cover up Bolton.

"What's his name?" Jase asked me and Troy handing me my baby boy.

"Calvin Jordan Danforth."

"You mean CJ?" Troy asked me counting CJ's fingers and toes.

"Sure Troy his nickname is CJ." Oh my goodness… CJ really did look like me and Chad. He had soft tiny black curls, those puppy hazel eyes and that cute little button nose. He was Chad's complexion and even had his smile and my eyebrows. He was finally mine.

I looked down just to see him yawning and then looking up at Troy and smiling that infamous Danforth toothless smile. He really is my son.

"Merry Christmas lil' fella and merry Christmas Tay." Troy said kissing CJ's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Troy and merry Christmas CJ." Apparently this really was an unexpected present but for the first time in years, I didn't really mind.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	7. Exhaustion Starts Once You're Born

**Hello peeps! Yeah I'm sorry about the whole random and bizarre updating schedule! Graduating is my only focus right now and testing so I decided this chappie will hold ya'll down until I update I let ya'll read I wanna give a shout out to:**

**General Wildcat,WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade,AngelBabyTaylor.x,and thanks so much for reviewing but I do have to say:Come on people I need at least 5 reviews for this chappie or I won't continue!Pleaze R&R and enjoy.  
**

* * *

4 Days Later…December 28th  
Taylor's POV  
Monday 2:10 a.m.

It's been 4 days and counting since I had Calvin. After I had him about an hour later Gabi and Troy took him and me to the hospital for a check up and his birth certificate. Now the pain more makes it feel like I had him 4 hours ago. Chad should be here helping but he's still in paradise or wherever the hell he is now. I pretty much gave up on needing after I realized he hasn't called for the last week so yeah you can see why I gave up.

The gang has slept over since I had CJ helping me out. Early in the morning when CJ wakes up we all take turns. After him crying for the ninth time when everyone was pretty much exhausted, just when I got up to go get him Troy took him. He did almost everything to calm CJ down and then he sang and my baby fell asleep. He can be a real sweetheart to me. Chad has yet to come and say otherwise…he should be here for his family…not his best friend.

For right now all I can say is it's a dream that so far that doesn't seem to be coming true anytime soon. Damn is it really two something already? Well when you've become immune to sleep and feel like crap mentally, physically, and emotionally, your boyfriend isn't here to hold you, give birth four days earlier inside your apartment on Christmas Eve without an epidural you have a tendency to feel that way. I've called Chad about 6 times yesterday and the boy I could swear was hitting the ignore button. I literally feel like crap right now.

Sharpie's POV

My energy is like drained right now from feeding, burping, changing, bathing, and doing it all over again. I really don't know how Tay does it.

Zeke is happily exhausted meaning he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He's been bugging me about us having a baby since he loves and I mean adores children. I just need some time and practice on my nephew for me to get the hang of this motherhood thing. A lady, excuse me a woman needs her beauty sleep and this constant waking up would kill me (not that I mind since it's for my precious nephew). I mean just imagine what I would look like with bags under my eyes. Scary thought is I just wish I knew what to do.

Kelsi's POV

My nephew can sure as hell cry. I am like so exhausted to the point where it hurts to blink my eyes. I'm trying to fight the sleep because I know as soon as I close my eyes he's going to cry. Several minutes ago, Carebear just brought in some steaming cups of coffee. We really look ridiculous right now, all of us decided to let Tay and Troy sleep in Chad and Tay's bedroom while Gabi and Jase sleep on a really comfortable blow up bed on the floor. Shar and J (Jordyn) are in the nursery with Care who didn't want to sleep next to Ry because he talks in his sleep. I, Ry and Zeke are in the living room trying to sleep. I'm on the couch because I have a semi bad back from a car accident a few years ago. Zeke is on the opposite blue couch, sleeping and Ry is on the blow up bed on the floor. Every 2 hours we alternate between rooms except Troy and Tay to take turns looking after CJ.

Carebear's POV

You know as much as I love my nephew and I am so very thankful he's healthy, he really cries and it's like when you hear that you wanna tear off your damn ears. I as well the gang have no problem with taking care of him because he's our family and will always be. Chad is seriously going to get an ear full from me whenever the hell he decides to come back.

Jason's POV

CJ is really something I tell ya. You know no one in the group really pays attention close enough to realize Tay and I have a real friendship. Well yeah everyone in the group knows but we're like the last ones you'd ever though would have a close friendship. Anytime I needed advice and really didn't get much helpful advice from anyone in the group (which rarely happened) I'd always go to Tay. Now that CJ is born, I look forward to taking care of him and hopefully starting a family with Kelsi one day. Oh yeah and Chad is really getting it from me and the boys whenever the hell he comes back.

Chad's POV  
Wherever he is...

Should I really call Tay and the gang? Naw they fine anyways. I'm too busy over here handling some business. Anyone can tell I'm busy if I don't 's like common sense. Tay got the nerve to keep ringing down my phone like she's crazy knowing I'm supposed to be spending time with my family.I know she's just calling me to tell me some stupid common thing like the baby kicked or something.I'll call her when I'm done here.

"Baby are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah in a minute baby." That's my woman calling me stop bugging me I'll call tomorrow and check on everyone including Tay.

* * *

**Aww sookie now! What the hell is going on with Chad and Tay? So please tell me what you think and remember 5 reviews! **


	8. You Have No Right

Hello Everyone! I would like to thank the following faithful reviewers for their reviews:**  
HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace (lol),TraylorxChaylor( I knew you would've said that),Ambinwlove,Cornique Chaylor Girl, WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade, and AngelBabyTaylor.x for their lovely reviews!  
**BTW: One of my fave songz ever; Ghosts by MJ (R.I.P.) We love you and rest in peace baby!**  
Please read the author's note at the bottom!  
**

* * *

December 29th  
Chad's POV  
Tuesday Afternoon 1:45 p.m.

"Hey anyone home?"I yelled dropping my bags by the door coming in. "Hello anyone?" Before I opened my mouth to scream again the gang appears from in the kitchen looking like hell.

There's a ghost down in the hall  
There's a ghoul upon the bed  
There's something in the walls  
There's blood up on the stairs  
And it's floating through the room  
And there's nothing I can see  
And I know that that's the truth  
Because now it's onto me  
I don't understand it

"Would you shut up? Like honestly could you be any damn louder?" Sandra said to me who looked like she was fighting sleep herself.

"What happened? Ya'll look like hell."

Hey  
I don't understand it!  
Ow!  
There's a tappin' in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But there's no-one sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found  
And a coughin' and a yawnin'

"Why thank you honey. We look like this because your, my mistake, my son has kept us up for the last 4 days crying nonstop. Your loud ass just woke him up after we just put him to bed for the 3rd time today." Taylor said her voice oozing with frustration and sarcasm.

"He was born? Our son was born?" I asked pulling off my sneakers and dropping them in the closet. Damn I knew I should have called.

Where a restless soul is going  
Don't understand it  
Hey!  
Don't understand it  
Hey.  
And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

"No shit Sherlock Holmes! What the hell do you think I'm holding; a freaking pillow wrapped in a baby blanket?" Gabi yelled releasing a frustrated sigh and rocking my son whose name I do not know.

"Chad my son was born on Christmas Eve here in the apartment at 5:32 p.m. The gang delivered him. This is your son Calvin Jordyn Danforth who was born 9lbs 6oz. 11 inches and he's been crying ever since."Taylor said handing Shar CJ.

"Ugh guys can you give me and Tay a second?" It's a good thing I bought a bouquet of roses on the way home.

You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy

After everyone left well, once they entered the living room. I held Tay's hands and tried to look her in the eyes.

Taylor's POV

"Tay baby I'm sorry. I didn't know…" You idiot how the hell could you know!

There's a tappin in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But nobody's sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around

"Chad you have two seconds to let go of my hand before I hurt you. Your child was born a few days ago and you don't even have the common decency to at least call to check in on me!"

But nobody to be found  
And a coughin' and a yawnin'  
Where a restless soul is going  
Don't understand it!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Don't understand it!  
You're just a dog gone!

"Taylor I was busy! You know that! How the fuck can I check in on _you_ and not handle business! It's me who's holding the roof over our heads not you!" What bull was he feeding me? My hand collided with his cheek which in turn resulted in Chad holding his cheek.

Aaow!  
And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me?  
And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

"Chad why don't you understand this is not between us, your son is involved now! Forget about me but what if something had happened to him? Your family, the one you created now is your first priority Chad! You know who was here to help me with CJ? The gang and your best friend were there to hold my hand during the labor and give me words of encouragement not you!" I screamed tears running down my cheeks.

And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me?  
And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

"Taylor I'm…I'm sorry. Look I really didn't mean it-

Chad do both of us a favor and save your apologies for CJ, not me."

A Few Hours Later…  
4:50 p.m.

You put a knife in my back,  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
A suckin' ghost of jealousy  
Aaow!  
And who gave you the right to shake my family?  
And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take, intrusion to see me?

Sharpay's POV

What the hell? Like really did Chad think since he came back Tay was going to run into his arms and kiss him? After that whole confrontation, I and the girls decided it would be best if we took Tay out for a walk in the park. Back in high school this was always our place to come and left CJ with the guys and hopefully when we come back he won't have any tattoos of any kind.

And who gave you the right to hurt my family?  
And who gave you the right hurt my baby, she needs me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

"Taylor don't you think you were a little hard on Chad?" Gabi asked zipping up her jacket. It was a little breezy today. Since we're in New Mexico it's not going to snow like normal around the holidays.

"Gabi are you really serious? Chad hasn't called for the past week or so and he even missed his baby's first Christmas. Then randomly he decides to come back when it's convenient for him." Kelsi said taking a sip of her coffee.

Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy  
Aaow

"I really don't wanna have to talk about him right now. If you guys don't mind, I've gone through enough already."

Dog gone  
But there's no doubt about it, piece of mind  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy

"Alright. We ain't gonna push it because we know how much of an asshole Chad is already." I said rubbing her back.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: The reason I put this song on here is because its sorta kind of a symbolic song in this case. Not some much of the jealousy thing which will come in later between Troy and Chad revolving around Tay and the baby but more of this scenario where Chad hasn't been there and he comes back thinking everything is alright. The whole girl thing from last chappie with him cheating will be an important trait in the upcoming problems the gang face more so Tay by herself and with Troy not Chad. Besides this song will probably come up again in the following chappie or one coming up soon.  
Next Chappie: New Neighbors,New Drama  
BTW:I love your reviews from the last chappie especially the fiancee of Chris Brown, Mercy, Ayesha and Cornique Chaylor. Review please!  
**


	9. New Neighbors,New Drama

Hey everyone! Again I am very sorry for this long wait but I can't manage to keep a steady updating before I let everyone read I'd love to thank so awesome reviewers from last time:  
**TraylorxChaylor, AngelBabyTaylor.x, Aud11, WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade,and yes and a huge apology to Ltscw for blow****ing up on you**.I was in a bad mood and well I'm a teenager which is pretty usual in my case .lol. Anyways everyone please R&R a million an a chocolate bar,Jai

* * *

January 6th, 2010  
Jordyn's POV  
Wednesday Afternoon 9:13 a.m.

I have to say I'm really disappointed in Chad and his behavior. How the hell, no how could you not be here for the birth of your first born child? On top of that ya ass comes rollin' up in here like you worth something and got the damn nerve to be hollerin' up at my cousin? Okay let me pull myself together. I would have beaten his ass silly along with the guys if Tay hadn't smacked him. In all reality, I'm gonna the let family deal with him cuz they coming in 3.2.1.

Sandra's POV

"Knock, knock everyone! Surprise!" Why does that voice sound oh too familiar? Wait just a damn…that little…ugh! Jordyn knew damn well the whole family and I mean the whole family was coming! I know this because his ass is standing by the kitchen with a wide grin on his face. I'll smack the damn skin pigmentation off the boy face later.

Sharpie's POV

"What is going on? CJ is trying to sleep! Really what is…daddy! Katelyn!" I squealed hugging them tightly. "Is that my fabulous sis Shelby and my little nephew Nathan?" In response Nathan just smiled and giggled which I'm pretty sure it means he has gas.

2 Hours Later…  
Gabriella's POV  
11 a.m.

"So besides bringing this new bundle of joy CJ into the family, what's new?" Taylor's big brother Tracey asked taking CJ from Karen. Sandra answered for me but I sorta zoned out when I saw Zeke's little sister Erica (pic on profile) sitting in the kitchen alone. "Could ya'll excuse me I'm sorta thirsty…" I'm guessing my expression said otherwise because Shar and Tay followed me inside.

"Rickie (our nickname for her) what's wrong with you? Normally you'd be chattering away or texting and now you're so quiet." I know something is wrong here.

"Nothing is wrong." Why in God's name always pick me to lie to? Do I have 'I'm gullible' or 'I'm an ass insert lie here' written across my forehead? "Rickie we can read you like an open book. We're family, remember? Now spill it." Ooh good cop bad cop Gabi you're getting good.

Erica's POV

Oh Lord how can this happen to me of all people? I've been good except for that one time I wiped my booger on Zeke when I was around 6 or when I pushed Elizabeth in the pool at Troy's birthday 4 years ago around the time she had her period when I was 10. Aside from that and the other _minor_ setbacks I've been good. Ya know the funny thing is normally adults, parents, and teachers say all it takes is one time…ain't that a lie. In all actuality it takes you probably I'd say…around 7 or 8 times of having sex to actually get pregnant. Damn it I told Krystian to use a condom! Krystian and I are not ready for any responsibilities, especially a baby. I mean I'm only 14 years old. Oh God Zeke is going to kill me.

"Tell us what's wrong or you'll eat Sharpie's homemade macaroni and cheese. Gabi said staring directly at me. Ugh the thought of cheese makes me…wanna vomit.

"No Gabs we wanna know what's wrong with her not kill her."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Shar you can cook but that macaroni gave us diarrhea for two days." Gabi has a point.

"I'm pregnant with Krystian's baby."

Sharpie's POV

"What?!" I can't breathe. Oh my God we going to jail cuz we all gonna kill her. "Erica, which Krystian are we talking about? We only hope you ain't talkin' about Kelsi's 17 year old brother Krystian (pic on profile).

"What is the last name Erica?" Tay asks Rickie but she's looking at me from the corner of her eye. I would have hurt her already but now she's with child. I'm not ready to kill anyone as yet, at least not this week.

"What is his damn name Erica?" Well Gabs is taking this lightly.

"His last name is Nielson." Erica is avoiding eye contact with us for dear life. Good thinking, at least we can tell everyone that at her funeral tomorrow!

"Oh boy…" Taylor read my mind.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?P.S. It will be a while before I can update Replay because I wanna get a little further into this story before I continue Replay.  
**


	10. New Neighbors, New Drama Part 2

Hello peeps! Again I am very sorry for the lack of updates...life does that to you sometimes...lol. I'll try my very best to update on Tuesday! Alright so before you start reading I wanna give a shout out to:  
**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, IsaBones, TraylorxChaylor, Cornique Chaylor girl, and AngelBabyTaylor.x for reviewing! So remember always wash your hands before eating lol Just kidding pleaze remember ****R&R!**

* * *

Taylor's POV

"What?! Erica you are…what are you? Are you like seriously out of it? What in God's name are you doing having…sex with Krystian? Erica Kendall Baylor you are 14 years old!" As much as I really wanted to chew her head off, I pulled her and the girls into me and Chad's room. The last thing we need is someone else hearing us, or hearing her screams of pain once we start to suffocate her.

"How did ya'll even get together?" Shar asked closing the door. I was definitely wondering the same damn thing.

"Uh we hooked up over the summer and things just I don't know just clicked. We had an instant connection and now I'm almost 4 months pregnant…" I gotta sit down because I feel a bad migraine coming on.

"Oh things just clicked? Erica you really do want that smack across the face now do you? Thank the Lord you are with child right now." Gabi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh my God Erica…your brother is going to kill you, bury you, dig ya up, and kill you again or better yet your baby daddy." I could tell Gabi's feeling the same way because she's alternating between rubbing her temples and pinching the bridge of her nose a habit we developed when our siblings were born."Does Krys know?"

"No and he's not going to know. He's been messing around on me for the last month with Mercedes (pic on profile). He is cheating on me with your sister Gabriella." Oh sugar what have we gotten ourselves into today? I don't think I can bear busting another one of us out of jail again.

Gabriella's POV

Excuse me? How do you know it's Janeen he's fooling with?" Janeen Mercedes Montez would not do that? Would she?

"Oh I get it. You think I'm lying. Gabs I found text messages and emails. Two weeks ago I was at the mall with Karen and I saw him hugging and kissing her. I'm not crazy. Last week, I came by the house and his room smelled of sex…and he said 'we were just studying'. Krys is a basketball player. When have you ever known him to study that hard?" She has a point. I really wanna believe her but I can't.

"Janeen wouldn't do that on purpose. Krys wouldn't tell her if he was with you. As much as I love you Rickie, Mercy wouldn't do it on purpose."

"I know…I just can't fathom the fact of even becoming pregnant."

Kelsi's POV

Alright so I was on my way to one of the bathrooms when I think I heard Rickie say she's pregnant by Krystian! So being the bold person I am…sorta I opened the bedroom door. "Excuse me? Erica is pregnant? Krystian get your ass in here right now!" Then his stupid behind comes waltzing in with his arm around Mercy's shoulder like he owns New Mexico. "Did you sleep with Rickie?"

"What?" Did he just 'what' me?

"Did you, sleep with Erica?"

"Krystian couldn't he's with me." Mercy says staring at me with a devious smirk on her face.

"Janeen I was speaking to Krystian. Now boy, answer the question. Did you sleep with Erica?"

"Huh?" I did what anyone in my place would do. I smacked him across his face so hard his cheek turned cherry red. It's unlike me to even scream yet alone hit anyone (we don't encourage violence) but I had to.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes! I did okay. We've been going at it for about a year now."

"You know she's pregnant with your child Krys?"

Krystian's POV  
11: 56 a.m.

When Kelsi said that, Mercy ran out of the room crying. Unknown to me Zeke was coming out the bathroom when he heard but stood silently behind me. "Krystian come with me now." He said grabbing me by my collar dragging me into the living room.

"Krys got Rickie pregnant!" He screamed letting go of me.

"That whore is lying! We used protection more than enough times! She knows she's not carrying any bastard for me!" I know she's not, besides I am not ready for any baby especially with Erica. I mean she's –"Get off me Zeke! Ah Z…Zeke get off!Jesus Christ get off ah!" I started screaming once he tackled me to the floor. I'm starting to black out…

"Zeke! Zeke! Get off your going to kill him!"

Sandra's POV

"Trevor and Tracey get him! Guys get him!" The guys pulled him off but then I look over and see Sharpay smacking the life out of Krystian. "Sharpie get off of him!" I think the guys (Troy,Ryan,Chad etc.) wouldn't of minded if Zeke split Krystian's face open judging by the fact they just stood there in either amusement or shock.I really would allow Zeke to beat Krys mercilessly right now but I don't want him responsible for his death.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Please R&R a million and a chocolate bar, Jai**


	11. She Made It Known

Hey people...okay now I can almost feel the anticipatation in the air for Crawl. Now I explained in Replay that I was cut off from the internet for that long period and I moved a few times too so...I'm very sorry again, to my friends. My favorite authors are like now my online friends so it helps that not everyone but almost everyone kept faith in me and my you again to everyone who PMed me and kept in touch with over the months.I will be updating a lot more often. ANyways I'll give shout outs next chappie!

R&R A Million &A Chocolate Bar,Jai ^^

* * *

Jordyn's POV

Okay I admit I wanted to beat the hell out of Krystian, but I never wanted Zeke to kill him. Krystian was a good young man…it's sad to think he's gone now. Apparently Zeke cracked his skull when he slammed his head into the marble floor. Rest in peace Krystian, you were always the dumb one.

I'm just joking, Krys is fine. All Zeke did was bruise him up a little, give him a black eye, and bust up his lip…and make his nose bleed. The room was insanely quiet, that is, after he regained consciousness. "You know we might want to head towards a more non violent way of solving this."

"Judging Krys and Janeen's reaction, it seems as if it took only one person to make this baby," Erica smiled, patting her stomach.

"This baby is NOT Krystian's! He's with me so now Erica is jealous and needs someone to pin her baby on. If you ask me, it seems pretty pathetic."

"Well damn Janeen, no one asked you! Not a damn person in this room cares about your irrelevant opinion! Krystian is almost an adult with _his _baby on the way. Keep this in mind, keep Krystian's name _out_ of your mouth and keep your smart ass comments about _me_ to _yourself_. In fact, you can have him. All I really need him to do is take care of his kid. I could swear was just so secure about her relationship, because a real _secure _person wouldn't be wasting their time with me. So sweetie do me a favor, if you want to see _pathetic... _try looking in the mirror."

Wow, I don't think I could've said it any better myself. I looked around to see everyone wide eyed except Elizabeth, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Sharpay, and Sandra who were all smiling.

Troy's POV  
2:03 p.m.

Way to go Erica! After our parents picked their jaws up off the floor, they took Calvin and Nathaniel to go cool off. Cassidy and Tracey went to the mall to pick up a few things. Trevor had to go meet a friend at the park, and Bethany stepped out to smoke. I know it doesn't make any sense as to why we are all so concerned but that's just it! We grew up and practically raised each other's siblings. Although Janeen did deserve to be told off, we still love her.

"Erica how are you doing sweetheart?' I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay I guess. I mean I just told Krys that I am pregnant with _his _child and he called _me_ a whore. I don't know why I even told him in the first place."

"You told him because you thought it was best for your child. See, you're already thinking like a mother."

Kelsi's POV

Here I am in the kitchen with Karen, nursing my Krystian's wounds. Although I do wish it was _me _who busted his lip. Nevertheless, I do love him.

"Krys, why would you do that to Erica?"

"Kelsi, the baby is not mine."

"Krystian you are so lucky that Zeke didn't haul your ass into jail on charges of statutory rape."

"It was consensual sex K!"

"Like it matters Krys. She is still a minor."

Erica's POV  
10 a.m.  
January 14th  
4 Days Later…  
Thursday

I haven't been able to hold anything down for days. Anyways since the confrontation with my family, they sat me and Krys down and talked to us. The conversation must have lasted at least 3 or 4 hours but I was so…glad to have everything out in the open. Afterwards, Krys sat me down and genuinely…apologized…and we kissed. Can you believe it? We actually kissed for the first time in months.

"Hey can any of you spare an Advil or Tylenol please?"

"What's wrong Erica?"

"I'm in so much pain."

Tay smirked, rubbing my back, "Aw, one of the disadvantages to being pregnant."

"I've been in pain for the last 5 days though."

"Well that could be because…" I stopped listening because I was too busy shifting n my seat to find a comfortable position.

"Taylor…call…call 911…something's wrong."

* * *

Please R&R! Tell Me What ya Think!


	12. Gravity

**Hello everyone! Second update for the day! I am actually relieved that I finally had time to update BOTH stories on the same day and I know it's a surprise cuz you thought I had swept this story under the rug right? Yeah I ain't done with this one yet! But don't be alarmed. I am actually like nearly 10 chapters ahead in this one and still writing with even more twists and turns to come but in the meanwhile I'll take time out to shout out: sweetchocolate26 and general wildcat for reviewing chappie 11! I don't blame any of you who don't review cuz I do the same thing but please do me a favor and read! R&R A Million and A Chocolate Bar-Jai **

* * *

10:42 a.m.  
At the Hospital  
Krystian's POV

Lord, I think it's time me and you had a talk. Now you and I both know that you haven't heard from me in a while but I promise I'll do nothing but good by my family. Lord…please I never…I never knew I could love someone as much as I do Erica. I guess I was just scared outta my mind at the thought of really loving someone. Only you know how much it kills me to see her suffer. If she were to leave me, I'd feel half of me is gone. I can't live without her.

"Ow…where am I?"

"Baby…you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"My body still hurts."

"Of course."

"Why was I sleeping?"

"The doctor put you to sleep to examine you. We were afraid that the pain would be too much during the examination."

Erica's POV

Are my eyes playing tricks me on me? Is Krystian really holding my hand?  
I glanced at him. I could still see the bruises that had settled into his skin from Zeke's attack. He looked so…cute though.

"Krys did the doctor come back-" a knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in."

"Oh good you're awake! My name is dash, but you can call me Harvey."

He offered a polite smile, flashing all of his pearly whites. My God he was the cutest doctor I'd ever had. Beautiful electrifying blue eyes and shaggy jet black hair. He was about uh…5'8 with a thin but muscular build. It was amazing I was able to acknowledge the fact Krystian was still in the room.

I smiled sheepishly, "Hi."

"How are you feeling? You gave your family quite a scare."

"I'm fine, my body just hurts a little."

"Ah yes, I've found the answer to your problem. I did an ultrasound while you asleep and I discovered something quite interesting."

"Which is…?"

"One of the babies seemed to have shifted into your back while the others are facing back to back. It's nothing abnormal."

"Wait I'm sorry Dr. Harvey did you say _babies_?"

"Oh yes, congratulations Erica and Krystian! You guys are having triplets!"

"Triplets…as in _3_ babies…?" Krys nervously laughed and before I knew it, he was on the ground unconscious.

"Krystian!"

Dr. Harvey waved his hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry Erica. This happens all the time." He waved smelling salts over Krys's nose.

"Uh..can you bring in my family now?"

"Sure."

Krys awoke out of his daze and rubbed his head. "What..happened…?"

I looked down, "You fainted Krys."

Dr. Harvey helped him to a seat. "Ouch my head…"

"I'll get you an ice pack. Erica your family should be in here in a minute.

I nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled again and left.

The room was quiet for a moment. I don't think anyone wanted to tackle the elephant in the room.

Krys softly smiled, "So…we're having triples."

I avoided eye contact, "So…we are…"

He looked at me intently, "Erica… I…love you."

I sat there in disbelief, "Wh…what?"

"I love you. I really do."

"I…I love you too Krystian."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Of course I am Krystian, in fact I'm freaking terrified. I dunno the first thing about parenting or children. I am only 14 years old!"

"Have you forgotten that I am the father?"

"What if we break up? I'm too young to be a single mother. I'm only in my first year of high school and I do plan on graduating you know."

"We can work through this Erica."

"I know that Krystian but you have to look at the _practical_ side of things. How are we going to support a family of five? Your job won't cover half of the expenses and legally I'm still a minor. How in the hell are we going to juggle school, work, and parenting all at once?"

"Our parents could watch them while we're at school, you and Elizabeth could take over while I'm at work, and I'll take over when I come in from work."

"Krystian it's not that easy. I am not burdening _our_ families with _our_ responsibilities. I'll be damned if I let my babies suffer because you want to play house. What happens when our grades start to drop? What happens when you run outta money? What happens when you suddenly get _tired_ of this dream? What about when you realize that you're no longer the teenager you used to be? Are you going to up and leave them like you did _me_?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm…I'm saying that we should consider adoption."

His eyes started to water, "Erica you are not taking my kids away from me!"

"Oh sure they're your kids after the fact you denied them in the first place!"

"You're being selfish Erica!"

"I'm only thinking of the babies. They are not going to suffer because you suddenly want to raise them on an unstable foundation! I want them to be raised in a loving family especially with a father who will always be there for them rather than he feels like it!" It was my turn for the water works. My eyes started to water.

He got up and started towards the door.

"Uh Ms. Baylor I'm sorry to disturb you but you have visitors."

"You can send them in."

She nodded and left.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Sharpay cheerfully chirped, as Krystian pushed past her.

"What's wrong with him? I thought you two made up?"

"He's mad because I'm considering adoption for the babies."

"Did you say babies?"

"Did you just say adoption?"

"I'm surprised he even cares," Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Can you explain please?"

"I'm having triplets." Zeke quirked his eyebrows and sighed.

"Damn."

"Erica don't you think you should let Krys have some say regarding the future of his children?"

'So you're taking his side?"

"No."

"No Erica as a matter of fact, we're not taking sides. Don't you think you should reconsider your decision though? It did take two of you to make these babies," Kelsi stated.

"Kelsi I am only 14 years old."

"No baby,don't pull that shit with me. You weren't popping off all that mess when you were spreading yuh legs and taking Krystian ass for a ride. So you're going to give up your children because things are starting to get hard and decisions have to be made?"

"So you and Zeke want me to struggle to raise 3 babies off of Krystian's income? Well I hate to break it you, Zeke and Krys but that's not going to happen. I am not going to burden anyone in our family with my responsibilities. Nor am I going to be the one to blame in 5 or 10 years from now for ruining Krys's future."

Kelsi put her hands on her hips, "You shouldn't have fucked him raw in the first place boo. I hate to tell you this, but you have to stop being such a smart ass and look at the big picture. Adoption is a smart choice because you want what's best and raising triplets don't come cheap but please make a decision with Krystian that neither of you will regret."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

A knock sounded on the door, "Come in."

The nurse poked her head in the door, "Miss Erica you are free to go. However we all recommend you take it easy for a while. Dr. Harvey wants you to come back in a month or so for another ultrasound."

I nodded "Okay."

She smiled and left.

Zeke and Kelsi agreed to go get everyone while I dressed and they left.

"Wow." Never in my life did I ever think that I would be pregnant at the age of 14 by Krystian of all people. Yes, I have to admit that I've never been more scared in my life than I am now, but I personally have to deal with the choices I made. By the time I was ready to tell Krystian I was pregnant, he had lost all interest in me. Once Janeen had caught his eye, I went from being his "baby Erica" to "just plain old Erica". It was as if nothing had ever happened between us. Sometimes I wish it could've stayed that way.

Karen came in, "You ready Erica?"

"I'm just pulling on my sneakers." I started to tear up again.

She sighed and hugged me, "Rickie don't worry yourself. Krys is just being stubborn. He'll come around eventually. I'm his sister and your bff. I know he'll make the right choice."

I smiled and wiped my eyes, "Thanks K."

I smiled linking my arms with hers. I have a lot of doubts but I think I know just who to talk to.

* * *

**-Author's Note-  
Okay so...what do you think? Oh and BTW: I remember my girl general wildcat had said that this was taking a turn away from Taylor but if you really get into Erica's spot you can see when exactly Tay will make an entrance again (cough cough-last line of chapter) lol But I did this scene especially because its a typical Chaylor/Traylor scene any time a teenage pregnancy comes into play with those pairs so its nice to have another pair act it out for a change. ^_^ Now that I'm done Plz R&R!-Jai **


	13. Anger, Arguments, and Apologies x3

**Hello my fellow reviewers! Yeah I'm on a roll 2 in a row I . I'm so tired right now..it's like 2:40 am right now and I have been up for like 4 hours typing nonstop. So I wont babble on anymore. I'll just give my shout outs:  
general widcat and chaylorfan123 - wait so you mean to tell me that that's all I get? Come on guys you can do better than that. :( Please... You guys know what to do :)**

* * *

12:30 pm  
Chad and Taylor's Apartment  
Taylor's POV

"Taylor, where'd you get the name Calvin from?" Troy raised an eyebrow, changing Calvin's diaper.

"_Calvin_ is from my dad's middle name, Sean _Calvin_ McKessie. _Jordan_ comes from my mom's brother Jordan Brian Lee."

"Why didn't you name him after Chad?"

"Although he is the father, he would have had to earn that type of privilege."

"I understand."

"Chad doesn't pay any attention to Calvin nor did he rarely show any interest during the pregnancy. So why should I then name _my_ son that _I_ gave birth to, after his careless father?"

Since Chad drove to the hospital to pick up Erica and the family, someone had to stay with me and Calvin. Troy volunteered and Chad hasn't been back since.

A knock sounded on the door, "Come in…"

"Taylor?"

"Hey Erica, how are you?"

"I'm having triplets, I'm considering adoption, and Krystian is mad at me. Can we talk?"

Troy cleared his throat, picking up Calvin, "We're going for a walk in the park."

"Take the baby carrier please."

"You mean that _thing_ you strap onto your chest to hold the baby?'

"Yes."

"Taylor I'm not a woman ya know."

"You could've fooled me."

"Are you serious?"

"Try leaving this damn apartment without that carrier and see what I'll do. Do not test me Bolton, especially when it comes to my baby."

He sighed, giving Calvin to Erica, "Here, I know Taylor and when she says something she means it. I'm going to get the carrier."

"Calvin looks like you Tay."

"Really? I think he looks like Chad. I know for sure he has his hypnotizing big brown eyes, his knee buckling smile that ladies will fight for, and his unruly hair."

"He's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older," she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Here we go…Is this better Tay?" Troy stepped into the kitchen wearing the carrier.

"Aww…don't you look adorable," Erica laughed, giving Calvin back to him.

"Where _are_ your balls Troy?"

He strapped Calvin in and raised an eyebrow, "They fell off when I met you."

"We met in kindergarten."

"So you see my point then?"

"Yeah, whatever I love you too."

"Bye Rickie," he ruffled her hair and winked at me. "Bye Ms. McKessie."

"Leave," he smirked and left.

"Rick, what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

She sighed and took a seat at the table, "What was it like when you found out you were pregnant?"

I leaned against the counter, "It really came as a surprise I wasn't expecting kids at such a young age."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"I'm _terrified_."

"You know as old as I am, I was terrified as well. Not only about parenting, but about everything in between."

"How did Chad feel?"

"This may sound strange, but I really don't know. He was always gone or when he _was_ here, it just seemed like he didn't care. He was ecstatic at one point and then…nothing."

"So who helped you prepare?"

"No one knew the sex of the baby-not that I wanted to know, so Shar and the girls bought Calvin's whole wardrobe. The guys helped put together a nursery."

"What was it like during the pregnancy?"

"Everything just went by so quickly."

"Why didn't anyone know?"

"In reality, I was actually waiting for me and Chad to sit down and tell everyone, but we never got a chance to. No one ever knew until about…I'd say about 2 days after I had given birth."

"How was the birth?"

"Painful. I gave birth in the apartment, on Christmas Eve, _without_ an epidural. It was the most _painful_ experience I have _ever_ gone through. It all paid off in the end, when I finally saw Calvin."

"Am I wrong for wanting adoption?"

"No you're not Rick. You're only but so young and you only want what's best for your kids. You're only 14 years old and Krys is only 17-the both of you really minors so you have no stable foundation. You don't feel the need to unnecessarily involve your family in you and Krystian's problems so you're caught now between a rock and a hard place. You want to raise your kids without having them to watch you guys struggle but you want them to live with a loving family without being apart from them."

"That's exactly how I feel. How'd you know?"

"I was in your position at one point. When I was your age going on 15 years old, I lost my virginity."

"You lost your v-card to _Chad_?"

"Nope…I lost it to Troy at that age."

"Whoa."

"About 2 weeks later, I was vomiting like crazy resulting in Troy and I started to worry. Everything and every option what you're considering, Troy and I already talked about. It turned out I had a stomach virus. Oh God, we were so…relieved. The funny thing is, I never even told Sharpay or Chad." She raised her eyebrows.

"You are the first person I've told in almost…11 years."

"So that's why you and Troy are so close?"

"It's just one of the many reasons. Troy was my first friend, my first grade school crush, my first kiss, my first high school sweetheart, and the very first to break my heart."

She got up and opened the fridge, "So why'd you two break up?"

For as long as I've known Troy, he's always had this player mentally about him. When we're dating he had completely changed his old ways and made me the only girl he had eyes for. There was this one …cheerleader though, who had this dangerous obsession with Troy. Since the day we entered East High school she had been trying to pursue Troy, but he always declined. One summer night, Shar and Ryan had thrown a party in their condo to kick off graduation and Troy had gotten insanely drunk. Long story short, he slept with the bit-I mean _girl_. I never found out until 3 weeks later when she claimed she was pregnant. Troy never told me because he couldn't remember anything."

"So you broke up with him because you were angry?"

"No. I broke up with him because I was scared Erica. I was scared because I was afraid that he would go back to his old ways and I would end up hurt."

"Did you ever regret it?"

"No…well sometimes I do and there are times it was did for the best."

She took out the bottle of apple juice and chocolate cake, "So how'd you and Chad get together?"

"Chad was there for me during the break up and then…2 years later we hooked up," I stated getting two cups from the dishwasher.

"Knock, knock anyone home?"

"We're here in the kitchen!"

Gabriella came in, "Hey you two, what's going on?"

"We're just talking. Where have you been?"

"I was just uh…"she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I uh…just had to run some errands."

"Uh…Gabriella?"

She took a seat at the table and stated mumbling to herself, "Ah damn, I forgot to pick up the dry cleaning. I have to wash clothes and the doctor's appoint-"

"Gabriella!"

She looked at me raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"Is everything okay?"

"What? Yeah…yeah everything is peachy keen. I'm just…stressing."

"Is your hair falling out?"

"No…"

"Take a look at your hand Gabs," she looked at her hand and sighed. I don't think she had noticed she pulled out some of her hair, when she ran her fingers through it.

"Oh um…I just need to trim my hair."

"You sure you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I gotta go because Elizabeth just texted me saying Krystian is looking for me. Apparently he wants to talk," she smiled, getting up.

"Good luck Rick."

"Thank you," she hollered, closing the front door.

"Where are Chad and my nephew?"

"As of right now I have no idea where Chad is, but I know Troy took Calvin to the park," I sighed, taking to forks out of the dishwasher.

"You're good Tay,"she raised her eyebrows, folding her arms.

"What do you need to say about the situation?"

"Troy is more of a father to Calvin than Chad is."

"I know that Gabriella and that's what scares me. I'm tired of fighting with Chad. I'm tired of telling him one thing and having it go through one ear and out the other. If he really doesn't want to be a part of Calvin's life, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"How could you be fine with that?"

"You didn't let me finish Gabi. If he really doesn't care, I'll pack up my stuff and be on my way. I have no problem raising Calvin Jordan Danforth by _myself_."

She smiled, "Too good to care. That's the Taylor Charlotte McKessie I know."

I forced a smile, "I told you so."

Too bad it's not the one _I _know.

* * *

**(Sighs) I get so tired of typing . But Plz R&R A miilion and A chocolate bar-Jai **


	14. The Beginning of The End Part 1

**Hey guys :) I am so sorry I have not been updating. I started school again so I am always sidetracked by homework or projects. I've been typing this one for a while and I kept stopping because I got . But anyways I still wanna thank everyone for reading although I only got two reviews -_- . Before I go I would like to thank: chaylorfan123 and Gifted-Hands05 for reviewing :D So enough babbling and get back to reading! R&R A Million & A Chocolate Bar-Jai **

* * *

Monday Morning  
6:01 am  
January 18th  
The Apartment  
Taylor's POV

I was woken up out my sleep by the sound of Calvin's crying on the baby monitor. I felt for Chad, but apparently he was gone. Oh right today's Monday. I dragged myself out of bed into Calvin's nursery. I hated to see my son cry. "What's wrong baby?"

He threw his fist in the air.

"You're hungry aren't you? My baby boy is starving. Come on let's get some food in your tummy wummy," I cooed, lifting him up.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I came up with a schedule. Early mornings I breastfeed, whenever necessary, which is usually every 4 hours and then I pump so later on we either use milk or formula. My thoughts were interrupted by keys jingling in the door. Chad's not due home for another few hours. The door opened and I really didn't bother getting up.

"Troy?"

"Buenos dias Taylor. Chad wanted someone to stay with you while he's gone."

"Why aren't you at the school?"

"I injured my knee last night during practice. Doctor Kelly said it'd be best if I take it slow for a few days," he walked over to the sofa but quickly covered his eyes.

"Whoa, sorry Tay. Why didn't you say you were breastfeeding?"

"Troy you've seen Bethany do it a million times before."

"There is a difference though. Bethany is my sister."

"I suppose you're right in a sense."

"I know I am."

"Fine pass me a baby blanket from the diaper bag on the kitchen counter."

He shrugged, "You could continue if ya want. I'm just saying, wouldn't you feel a bit uncomfortable with me being here?"

"Don't act like you've never seen anything on me before."

"I see your point."

"No I wouldn't feel uncomfortable Troy." I looked down to see Calvin staring at me. "Hey sweetie pie, you're really hungry aren't you?"

Troy took a seat next to me.

"He's already eating like a little Danforth."

"He couldn't be a bigger blessing though."

"How are you and Chad doing?"

"We're okay ya know with juggling his schedule and so forth. Otherwise we're alright relationship wise," I looked down to see Calvin had latched off.

"Troy can you pass me the rag next to you? I need to burp Calvin." I fixed my shirt and my bra and Troy had rested the rag on my right shoulder.

"Is he sleeping through the night now?"

"Uh yeah normally he doesn't wake up till around 6 or 7 o'clock. It's a pretty simple schedule with him." I heard a small belch come from Calvin's mouth.

"It seems easy enough."

"Yeah, if you minus him, waking up at two or 3 o'clock in the morning- with cries loud enough to wake the dead."

He chuckled, "They never said it would be easy Tay."

I looked down and lifted Calvin up. "Come on sweetie let's get you back to bed." By the time I reached the nursery he was already sleeping. Kissing his forehead, I laid him back down gently in his crib, "Sweet dreams baby."

I went back outside, quietly closing the door behind me. I was greeted with Troy who was propped up on his elbow on the chair.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah he fell asleep right after I burped him. He should be asleep for a few more hours." Lately it seems as if Troy and I don't talk as much anymore. "Are you hungry?"

"If I was hungry, I wouldn't hesitate to make something to eat."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I am starving."

"Thank you. How does a cheese and ham omelet with bacon and a blueberry muffin sound?"

"It sounds delicious."

"I'm glad to hear because I'll be making that for myself while you enjoy whatever cereal Chad has in the cupboard."

He smiled, "Ha ha very funny Tay."

I skipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some eggs when Troy scared the bejeezus outta me. "Holy shhh….Troy! What the hell?" I dropped everything and clutched my chest. It felt as if my heart would explode at any given moment.

He stood there in all his cockiness and satisfaction smirking at me. "Did I scare you?"

"Do you want me to hurt you?' I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Are you gonna help me clean this up?"

He smiled, picking up the broken egg shells from the floor. He kept this…look on his face that almost made me want to ask him what devious thought ran through his mind.

"Even back in high school you and Chad always did enjoy scaring the mess outta me and Gabi. Oh yeah you were the ideal boyfriend alright," I rolled my eyes.

"I loved you nevertheless Tay," he stopped to stare at me.

"It was a high school love that I never forgot about Troy," I smiled and stroked his cheek.

Whoa, wait what the hell am I doing?! Uhm…snap..snap out of it Taylor!

I glanced down breaking eye contact. "Come on let's get this cleaned up." I don't think it's possible for me to avoid these awkward moments with Troy. There were just too many memories to avoid. He smiled again, resting his hands on top of mine.

"Why don't I pick up some breakfast from this little diner around the corner. It's clean; their breakfast is delicious and healthy and the prices are good."

"You sure?"

He winked at me, "I'll be back in a few."

S Minutes Later…

"Taylor? Taylor…? Honey I'm home!"

"I'm in here!" When Troy left, I dropped by the nursery to fold up some of the baby's clothes.

He peeked his head inside, "You still hungry McKessie?"

"Can't you hear my stomach rumbling?"

"Well let's bust down some of this food then."

In The Kitchen

He gave me a container, "here you are madam. You have the Early Bird Special-pancakes, a fruit salad, sausages, and a cup of apple juice."

"For me I have a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich, a blueberry muffin, and orange juice."

"Oh God this is delicious Troy." It feels like I haven't eaten in days.

"I told you."

"Ya know Troy; I actually did want to cook. It's so hard finding something to do nowadays."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find much to keep me busy lately. I'm off of work for a good bit of time and Chad is rarely here. So the time just seems to drip by so slowly."

"Why don't you take him over to Kelsi's?"

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

"A burden? You're joking right? I can understand why you're saying that because we have different schedules, but what makes you think we don't love our nephew?"

"I never said that Troy."

"Yes Tay, but you insinuated it and that's just as bad."

"Calvin is almost one month old. He's my child and my responsibility."

"He's Chad's too."

"Excuse me?"

You said he's your responsibility. You never once mentioned Chad. Is there something wrong Tay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, he is my responsibility."

"So there is something-" I cut him off.

"Drop it Troy. I really am serious."

I didn't mean to respond so harshly but he was pushing a sensitive subject.

He looked down, "I didn't mean to hit a sore spot for you Tay."

"Well you did."

* * *

**Plz R&R A million & A Chocolate Bar-Jai **


	15. The Beginning of The End Part 2

Hey everyone look who's back :) I'm not even gon front. I am now going into my last year of high school and I have been busy but thanks to summer vacation I can now catch up on my work ^_^ Now I know most of you have given up on me and this story, but hey that's okay. Ya know I do it too so I understand. But for those of you who have stuck around I would like to say thank you . I have spent the last 4 hours typing so let's get to it so I can shut up&&letchuu read! Before I do though I would like to give shout outs to: **general wildcat&& sweetchocolate26 **for reviewing ^_^ Now I'll shuddup and let ya'll read lol! **R&R A Miilion & A Chocolate Bar-Jai**

* * *

Wednesday Morning  
9:45 a.m.  
April 22nd  
East High Gymnasium  
Troy's POV

"Ah damn, why did we get the girls first?" It's not that I didn't appreciate the girls; it's just that, since they know Chad has a son and Taylor, now I'm their new victim. In reality it's actually kind of creepy when you stop and think about it.

"We got them because Scarlett convinced her father-our boss to change some schedules," he put his arm around my shoulder. "Try not to look so attractive in their eyes my friend."

"That's impossible to do Chad. That's like asking Kim Kardashian to tone down her ass. I mean I can't help the fact God blessed me with such stunning looks."

I felt someone graze my butt. "Hey Troy, ya looking good this morning." It was Scarlett Elise- the daughter of our boss. This girl has had her eyes on me since she was a sophomore. She's a senior now. You do the math.

"Scarlett I've told you a million times before, my name is Mr. Bolton. I've also told you it's against school policy to dress as you are now."

She smiled, "Oh I'm sorry Mr. B. Why don't you punish me over dinner tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Child I am not going to jail for you. So go fix your clothes before I call your mother."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine.

"Uh…excuse me, are you two the gym coaches?"

I turned around to see a woman staring at me and Chad. She was gorgeous. Green eyes set like green targets against her mixed complexion.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Grace Anderson. I'm the new history teacher," she offered me a hand.

"I'm Troy Bolton and this is my colleague Chad Danforth."

"Can one of you please point me in the direction of the computer lab? Today's only my second day and I'm…I'm not really familiar with the school yet."

Chad smiled, "I would be happy to show you around. Troy you can handle the rest of the class right?"

"Well…yeah I…I-" I was cut off.

"That's wonderful. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Chad I don't think-" I was cut off again.

"I'll see you later." They hurried off out of the gym.

"Alright ladies split up into two teams! Gabriella. C and Lori you two are the captains!"

1 Hour Later…  
Chad's POV

"This is the third floor custodial closet."

"That's not something you see every day," she giggled.

"Ah, but we saved the best for last. This is the entrance to the roof," I held the door open for her.

"Oh my… gosh…it's beautiful up here." I watched her stare in awe at our surroundings. I'll have to say thank you to the gardening club.

"Yeah only certain staff members have the keys though," I took a step towards the railing.

"This view is unbelievable."

"Yeah it's gorgeous up here at night."

"This reminds me of sitting on top of my house when I was 10 years old. Every night when my parents fought, I would climb out my window and sit on the roof, staring at the stars."

"Where'd ya grow up?"

"I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona," she took a seat next to me.

I glanced at my watch," wow has it been an hour already?"

"Yeah…yeah I guess it has."

"Hey would you like to come to lunch with me and Troy today?"

She hesitated before responding. Oh God I think I just ripped the band aid off. Was I going too fast?

"Uh, no I'm sorry Chad I can't. I'm already having lunch with a friend of mine. I'll take a rain check though."

"I'll be sure to hold you to it. Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful green eyes? I'm sorry that's so random but they're just uncommon."

Well…way to stick your foot in ya mouth.

She smiled, "Thank you, and you Chad have really pretty hazel eyes…for a man of course."

"You know my mom tells my dad the same thing? Well that, and when I was born I looked like a wet poodle." She giggled and stood up.

"I think Troy is getting worried about you.."

"Time has a tendency to fly by when you're distracted you know," I stood and walked to the entrance, holding the door open.

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that …" she thanked me and went down the stairwell.

11:30 am  
In the Gymnasium  
Troy's POV

"Thank you Chad for showing me around the school. I had a wonderful time. I had no idea the school was so big." Chad and Grace had entered the gym laughing and smiling. What the hell happened to "I'll only be a few minutes"?

"Yeah in 9th grade this place seemed enormous."

They walked up to me smiling, "Hello again Troy, I'm sorry-" I cut her off."

"Oh please, call me Mr. Bolton."

"Ok Mr. _Bolton_, I'm very sorry I kept Chad so long. I guess we just lost track of time."

"Oh you don't say Ms. Anderson? What, with the nonstop hormonal screaming girls around, I hardly even noticed Chad was gone."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Mr. Bolton did I strike a nerve or say something to offend you?"

I folded my arms, "Ms. Anderson you struck a nerve an hour and a half ago."

"Well I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever."

She laughed nervously, glancing over at Chad. "Oh well uh…Chad I guess I'll see you two later."

He smiled, "I'll see you then." She nodded and left.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Wow Chad."

He looked at me, "What the hell was that Troy?"

"Me? What happened to "I'll only be a few minutes Troy"?

"We lost track of time."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you honestly lost track of time touring East High? That's how I know you're lying. East High is not that interesting Chad not even to Taylor. Wait a minute…you took her to the roof didn't you?" Taylor and I used to go up to the roof all the time.

"Yeah…so what?"

"In case you didn't notice I stressed the importance of your schedule because you promised Sharpay you would give your take on the redecoration of Zeke's bakery during lunch."

"Oh damn I forgot!"

"Yeah because you were too busy making googly eyes at Grace," I teased poking my tongue out at him.

11:43 am  
Baylor's Bakery

"Hey everybody!"

"Hey you two are early," Taylor entered from behind the counter.

"What are you doing here Tay?"

She shrugged, "I had to get out and do something productive." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of gloves.

Chad took a seat, "Where is my son?"

"He's in the back room sleeping. He has a doctor's appointment in a bit."

"I think it's time I take a break. Today has been one of the busiest days by far," Zeke sighed, taking a seat in our booth.

"I agree," Taylor stated, plopping herself next to Zeke.

I quirked my eyebrows in confusion. This wasn't right. "Tay the doctor said take it easy. There's no need for you to be out here stressing ya self after Calvin's birth."

She shook her head, "Troy I gave birth. I didn't break my legs."

Chad chuckled, "You know this is the worst service I have ever received."

Taylor sighed and threw her gloves at him, "Here well now it's self-serve just like ya sex life lately."

I couldn't help but laugh at the chorus of "oooh's" around the booth. Always like a McKessie to have a sharp comeback.

"You know no one has even mentioned the new color-" Calvin started to cry.

"That is my diaper is full and I'm hungry tears I hear. Excuse me," Taylor got up and dashed to the backroom.

A voice sounded by the entrance, "Hello is anyone here?"

Zeke got up to introduce himself but Sharpay pulled him back down. "I got it, you need a break."

"Shar I know-" she cut him off.

"You've been up since six this morning."

He smiled, "Fine but only for a few minutes."

She pecked him and rushed to the counter. She put on her best Broadway smile , adding a pep to her step if you will. Eesh and they said I was the actor in the group.

"Welcome to Baylor's Cookie Crumbs! I am Sharpay the owner's girlfriend but I will be ringing you up today. As you can see the owner is on break," she pointed towards Zeke. "So what can I do for you today?"

Just then I heard an all too familiar voice call out to an all too familiar name.

"Chad?"

I turned around only to see Grace Anderson again. I was starting to get a bit annoyed by her presence now. Yet Chad seemed to beam like a star at the sight of her.

"Hey Grace, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming here with my friend Laurie for lunch. What are you doing here?"

"The owner Zeke Baylor is one of my best friends." He smiled, "Zeke and Shar this is my new coworker Grace Anderson and her friend Laurie."

Zeke politely smiled, "Hey ladies."

Shar cleared her throat loud enough for everyone to stare, "So uh Grace can I get something for you?"

"Oh yes can I have a toasted bagel with strawberry cream cheese, and a Pepsi?"

"Is that it?"

"Oh and one slice of pecan pie, please."

"Okay and what about you Laurie? What would you like?"

"Can I have 3 chocolate chip and 3 oatmeal raisin cookies and a Dr. Pepper?"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well Grace your total is $4.25 and Laurie's your total is $3.00."

"Here ya go," Laurie handed Sharpay a five dollar bill. Sharpay handed her back change.

"Oh no, keep it," Laurie smiled, dropping it in the Tip jar.

"Oh thank you. Now I can put that down payment on that carton of milk I always wanted."

I shot her a look and she shrugged.

"Well everyone we'll see you later," Taylor entered from behind the blue curtain leading to the back room.

"Where ya off to?"

She adjusted Calvin's car seat in her hand, "Well Chad if you were listening to me earlier I said, Cal had a doctor's appointment."

He smiled, "Tay this is my new coworker Grace Anderson." He glanced at Grace, "Grace this is Taylor."

She shook Tay's hand politely, "Hey nice to meet you. Your baby is gorgeous. How old is he?"

She smiled cheekily, "He will be 4 months in 2 days."

I reached for the baby bag, "I'll drop you off."

"Troy that's okay I drove here."

"Chad can take your car and I'll drop you two off."

"So how am I getting home?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Fine, but you better not sing in the car," she shoved the bad into my chest, smirking.

* * *

**Eh, I know I'm kinda rusty but what do ya guys think? Don't forget to R&R A Million & A Chocolate Bar, Jai**


End file.
